Roll of the Dice: Keybladers
by Mrfipp
Summary: Twentysix people. Fiftyfive combonations. Limitless possibilites: Recivers from Hearts of Gold.


Fipp: I already know I did this, but I did another one for the Keybladers from HoG.

-1Roll of the Dice: Keybladers

Choices

1. Tarzan: Jungle King

2. Jack Skellington: Pumpkinhead

3. Ariel: Mysterious Abyss

4. Aladdin: Wishing Lamp

5. Peter Pan: Fairy Harp

6. Beast: Divine Rose

7. Mulan: Hidden Dragon

8. Hercules: Hero's Crest

9. Auron: Fatal Crest

10. Simba: Circle of Life

11. Captain Jack Sparrow: Follow the Wind

12. Dumbo: Big Top

13. Bambi: Morning Dew

14. Stitch: Blasting Tiki

15. Chicken Little: Homerun Hitter

16. Tron: Photon Debugger

17. Cloud: Fenrir

18. Kronk: New Groove

19. Flick: Ant Guarder

20. King Arthur: Excalibur Omega

21. Sully: Top Scarer

22. Jim Hawkins: Star Map

23. Milo Thatch: Atlatian Artifact

24. Abe: Odyssey

25. Leon: Sleeping Lion

26. Marsupalami: Jungle Fever

1. 25 24. Leon and Abe. **Scars**

"I got these when I was protecting my people." Abe said as he traced the tattoos on his hands and chest.

"Same here." Leon replied, tracing the scar on his face.

2. 23 24. Milo Thatch and Abe. **Markings.**

"Just leave me alone!" Abe yelled.

"But I have to study them!" Milo said. Since they met, Milo had been trying decipher his tattoos. Abe really didn't want him that close to him.

3. 23 14. Milo Thatch and Stitch. **Frustration.**

Milo sat at his desk, looking over the various texts that came from various worlds. He let out a groan of distress because he was unable to figure any of it out. That was when Stitch jumped in a solved the equations in seconds. Milo scolded him for making it look so easy.

4. 3 18. Ariel and Tron. **Water.**

Tron looked down at the pool that had been added to Ariel's room.

"You've never been in water?" she asked. Tron shook his head. He then cautiously put a finger in it and was given a volt of electricity. He jumped away. He later found water to somewhat illogical.

5. 9 25. Simba and Leon. **Lions.**

Simba and Leon had things in common. When they were younger they were forced from their homes by a madman/lion. They also blamed themselves for the deaths of a person close to their hearts, but Simba no longer blamed himself, while Leon did.

6. 12 24. Dumbo and Abe. **Mother.**

"I lost my mother for awhile." Dumbo sighed. "I hope she's okay right now."

"I hope the same for Sam as well. One day, I know we'll get her back."

7. 9 26. Auron and Marsupalami. **Why.**

"Leave me alone." said the warrior.

"Why?" the jumpy monkey-like thing asked.

"Because your annoying."

"Why?"

"How long will this continue?"

"Why?

"That doesn't make sense."

"Why?

8. 18 17. Cloud and Kronk. **Shrimp.**

Cloud was utterly confused by Kronk. On his world he worked for a bad guy. Someone who tried to constantly kill another person.

"Shrimp puff?" Kronk offered. Cloud ate one and found out they were good. Maybe not all bad guys were bad.

9. 22 16. Jim Hawkins and Tron. **Rocket.**

"No," Jim said "I think that the shield should go there."

"No." Tron said. "The Gummi would work best if it would be placed there."

"You don't understand anything, it will go there!"

"That makes no sense!"

10. 5 1. Peter Pan and Tarzan. **Cards.**

Peter looked over his card and to Tarzan. They were playing Go Fish. Behind Tarzan Tinkerbell was making dust patterns that formed numbers. These are the numbers that Tarzan held. It was all fun and games until Tarzan caught on.

11. 16 6. Tron and Beast. **Heart**

"Please tell me how it is you can change form like that." Tron pleaded.

"I'm not sure," the Beast replied.

"But there must be some logical reason?"

"It must be my heart."

"The heart? Then maybe I'll never know."

12. 6 1. Mulan and Tarzan. **Lizard**

Tarzan looked at Mushu.

"What kind of lizard is this?" Tarzan asked.

"He's not-" Mulan started.

"I ain't no lizard! I don't do that tongue thing!" Mushu then did that tongue thing.

13. 26 19. Marsupalami and Flick. **Boom**

The ant and the 'monkey' got along well. Both had the unresisting need to tinker with things. So when they were seen together, people made sure to duck-and-cover from the explosion that would surely happen.

14. 19 25. Flick and Leon. **Bug**

Leon had very little fears, but when he saw the insect, and the fact it was almost as tall as him, he found it appropriate to leave the room.

15. 9 15. Auron and Chicken Little. **Rules**

"So," Chicken said "the rules are simple: Hit the ball and run around the bases."

"Are you sure that's it?" Auron asked as he gripped the bat.

"Of course, if I lied to you, you might leave me. And I'm kind of needy."

16. 24 3. Abe and Ariel. **Spirit**

Both were spiritual people, the Mudokins and the lions, both believed in afterlives, sacred animals and that the spirits of their ancestors watch over them.

17. 9 21. Auron and Sully. **Guard**

"So, you risk your life to protect this girl, from her heart being taken."

"Yup."

"And you would have done it even without the mouse king?" Sully nodded. "Good."

18. 24 5. Abe and Peter Pan. **Glowing**

Peter Pan was often seen with a small pixie hanging around him, setting the nearby air aglow with her sparkles, she acted as a guardian to Peter. Abe, also had a glowing guardian, three to be more accurate. The three Mud Spirits would watch over their Messiah, for he had protected his people at their request.

19. 2 24. Jack Skellington and Abe. **Boo**

"BOO!" Jack screamed. Abe yelled out and fell back. "Haha! I can't believe how easy you are to scare Abe!" said the Pumpkin King.

"How about he see who's scarier?" Abe said as he stood up and his tattoos glowed. Jack knew he could turn into a monster that could rival him, good, he loved a challenge.

20. 13 26. Bambi and Marsupalami. **Frolic**

In slow motion Marsupalami and Bambi frolicked through the fields. When they were out of sight they would run in the direction they came in because they were being chased by bees.

21. 16 21. Sully and Tron. **Laugher**

"I'm sorry Sully," Tron said as he looked at the yellow canister "I can see how it is you can trap sound un this, but using the screams of children to power your city?" the program shook his head, "I just don't get it."

"Uh-uh" Sully said as he shook his finger, "we use laughter now." Tron smiled, now there was something he understood, almost.

22. 10 7. Auron and Mulan. **Draw**

The two warriors dashed at each other, their weapons met and they stood stalemate, but Mulan was giving in slowly. Mushu then popped put and blew a fireball at Auron, he jumped into the air, spun his weapon around and blasted a small air funnel at her and blew her and the small dragon away. He then fell to the ground and pointed his blade at her neck. He then felt a small reptile on his neck, ready to roast him in a moment.

It was a draw.

23. 12 25. Dumbo and Leon. **Innocence**

"So," Leon asked "You have a Keyblade?" he asked the elephant.

"Sure am!" Dumbo said proudly. Leon sighed, this one looked even younger then Sora when he started out. He wondered if the calf would be able to keep his innocence, like Sora.

24. 4 21. Aladdin and Sully. **Small**

"Come here little fellow." Sully said, the small monkey ran up to him and jumped up on his head. Abu then looked down at Sully. The mad amazement in his small eyes reminded him of a small human child.

25. 17 4. Cloud and Aladdin. **Twin**

Both of the warriors, one with pale skin, one with dark skin, the fast one and the one who was strong both had an evil counterpart. Mozenrath, The Sultan of the Black Sands, and Sephiroth, The One-Winged Angel.

26. 20 5. King Arthur and Peter Pan. **Boy**

Sure, Arthur had grown into a strong man, one who knew the responsibilities that were placed on him when he drew Excalibur and became king of Camelot. But, on the inside he was still a kid, and no one, not even Peter who said this was not right, could change that.

27. 23 1. Milo Thatch and Tarzan. **Science**

Tarzan observed Milo's vials and bubbling liquids as they spun around. He Didn't get any o this stuff because Milo was a historian.

28. 19 18. Flick and Kronk. **Invention**

Both bug and man faced off. Eyes squinted. Milo pulled out a devise that could destroy Hearts at fifty paces away, Kronk pulled out a casserole that would melt the mouths of anyone who tasted it. Now this was difficult to decide.

29. 21 10. Sully and Simba. **Roar**

Simba and Sully roared out loud! The sounds was so intense it could shatter glass. The roars tore apart wooden chairs and turned them into splinters, but despite these horrible noises, but of the sound makers were quite gentle.

30. 7 24. Mulan and Abe. **Protect**

The Chinese relied on their ancestors to protect them when they needed it. The Mudokins relied on gods. The ancestors gave Mulan Mushu, and the gods gave Abe Shrykull.

31. 21 9. Sully and Auron. **Guardian**

Sully and Auron, two of the most formidable opponents anyone could fight. They both knew their duties, to protect and serve the ones they held dear.

32. 17 26. Cloud and Marsupalami. **Blonde**

Marsupalami had been following Cloud for a while.

"What do you want?"

"What kind of hair gel do you use?"

"Pardon?"

"What? Can't a fellow blonde, with black spots, be pretty and have cool spikes?"

33. 13 10. Bambi and Simba. **Dinner**

Bambi cowered in the presence of the massive lion as he drew closer.

"Please don't eat me!" he cried. Simba looked confused.

"I'm not going to eat you," said the lion "I have this." he pulled from his back a large green grub. He licked his lips and slurped it down. Bambi gagged.

34. 19 5. Flick and Peter Pan. **Flight**

"No way that thing can keep up with me!" Peter had challenged the blue ant. He said he had a faster way of flight then Peter. He was confident. He when he saw the giant bird, he _almost _doubted his own skills. _Almost._

35. 4 14. Aladdin and Stitch. **Trio**

Aladdin sighed. If he was back home, Stitch, Abu and Iago would make a formidable trio when it would come to trouble. They could steal anything, talk their way out of anything, and be able to take hundreds of dollars in fifteen minutes.

May we get help if they meet.

36. 16 6. Tron and Beast. **Shape**

"Get away from that!" Tron called out.

"From what?" Jack asked as he dropped the circuit board, smashing it into a hundred pieces. Tron knew the pirate would do this all the time.

37. 12 3. Dumbo and Ariel. **Current**

"Ready Ariel?" Dumbo asked the woman, who then turned into a mermaid. Dumbo reared his truck up and shot a powerful steam of water out of his nose, catching the redhead in the current. They did this often, he would catch her in the current, and she would swim against it to build up speed. So far, she could keep it up for fifteen minutes before she flew out of it.

38. 17 13. Cloud and Bambi. **Company**

"Why are you following me?" Cloud asked the deer that had been following him for an hour or so. Bambi looked down.

"Well, you really haven't talk with anyone, so I thought that you needed some company." Normally Cloud would not be seen with such a no threatening creature.

"Okay then," but, he felt he needed some company.

39. 17 6. Cloud and Beast. **Travel**

"You were able to cross the darkness, and make it Maleficent's castle, without a castle?" Cloud asked the towering Beast.

"I did, if I didn't, I could never forgive myself for letting that witch keep Belle in her clothes. It's amazing how far one can travel for someone they deeply care about."

The Beast didn't have to tell Cloud that.

40. 15 3. Chicken Little and Ariel. **Up**

The bird and the mermaid had spent their whole lives looking up into the sky, dreaming about what lied beyond what they could see. When they first found out what was up their, it being alien or human, they faced it without fear.

41. 19 8. Jim Hawkins and Hercules. **Father**

Jim was jealous of the demigod, Hercules had a father when he was growing up, someone to look up to, it was either his adoptive father, his real father, or a satyr. Jim didn't have anyone.

Well, except a cyborg pirate, and that's all he needed.

42. 21 24. Sully and Abe. **Friends**

The two each had a friend who would do anything to help put. They were the best ones the wielders ever had. Sully had the somewhat panicky eyeball, while Abe had the one-legged amphibian. Both were green, funny looking, and were raising a family back on their own worlds. Best buds help no matter what.

43. 7 14. Mulan and Stitch. **Duet**

"_Smell like a sound! Lost in a crowd! And I'm hungry like the wolf!"_ Mulan couldn't help but stifle a laugh as the red dragon and blue alien sang the song, and tastefully done too.

44. 8 17. Hercules and Cloud. **Rematch**

"We never had our rematch did we?" Herc asked the spiky blonde. Cloud looked up at him.

"Hn." simply said and walked away, leaving a crestfallen hero.

45. 24 3. Abe and Ariel. **Swim**

"NO!" Abe yelled out.

"Come on, I'll teach you." Ariel offered kindly.

"It still doesn't change the fact I'll drown!"

"But if I-"

"NO! And trust me, I've died to many times to learn I can't learn."

46. 5 22. Peter Pan and Jim Hawkins. **Race**

The two zoomed around the corner, then up the steep slope, then at the last moment swerved to avoid the falling boulders. Jim on his solar board, and Jim with pixie dust. The two were fierce and never reverted to change. Well, almost never.

47. 26 8. Marsupalami and Hercules. **Energy**

"Are you pumped!" Marsupalami yelled through the megaphone.

"Yes I am!" Herc answered with equal enthusiasm.

"Now! What are we going to do!"

They were both so pumped, they forgot what it was they were pumped for.

48. 22 21. Jim Hawkins and Sully. **Machine**

Jim had just, after ten minutes, taken off a broken piece of machinery with precise care.

"Can you do better?" Jim asked smugly. Sully smiled. He then reached down to a similar part and yanked it off with no problem.

"Is that better?" now it was Sully who was smug.

49. 6 22. Beast and Jim Hawkins. **Clone**

The Beast looked down and saw a tiny version of himself.

"What?" the mini-him then flew up and kissed him on he cheek before turning into a giddy pink glob and flying back to it's master, Jim.

50. 11 25. Captain Jack Sparrow and Leon. **Weapon**

Jack relied on various weapons, a gun, a rapier and various other pieces of equipment to help him cheat in battle.

Leon, only had one, the Gunblade, sure, it lacked the various things Jack had, but it was intimidating.

51. 20 19. Flick and King Arthur. **Royalty**

Flick straightened out his antennae, cleaned off his exoskeleton, and stood up straight. He knew how to act in the presence of kings.

But when Arthur passed him, he simply told him to not be too serious.

52. 7 5. Peter Pan and Mulan. **Bicker **

"Please stop fighting." Mulan begged. After a small whistle from Mushu, Tinkerbell had gone berserk and attacked the dragon.

"I say let them fight." Peter had said.

53. 19 22. Flick and Jim Hawkins. **Resourceful**

Both Flick and Jim were quite handy with their hands, in a matter of minutes, Flick and Jim were able to construct a hover board from nothing more then rocks and rusty pipes.

54. 25 3. Leon and Ariel. **Possible**

Ariel reminded him of a woman, both were kind, gentle, surprisingly good in a fight, and beautiful. They also had the ability to make anything seem possible.

55. 2 11. Jack Skellington and Captain Jack Sparrow. **Jack**

"I'm Jack!"

"I'm Jack!"

"Fine, then I'm Jack A."

"No, I want to be Jack A!"

"Fine, you'll be A, I'll be Jack 1."

"Very well." And so begun the battle of the Jacks.

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
